scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of version Disney 1996 film "James and the Giant Pech" Cast *James (Live-Action) - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Aunt Sponge - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Aunt Spiker - Shuriki (Elena of Avalor) *Old Man - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *James' Parents - Roger and Anitta Radcliffe (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *James (Anthropomorphic) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Grasshopper - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Centipede - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Ladybug - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Miss Spider - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Earthworm - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Glowworm - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Rhinoceros - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Giant Shark - Itself Scenes *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 1 The Story of Christopher Robin *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 2 Christopher Robin's Bad Life *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 3 Christopher Robin Makes a Friend/My Name is Christopher Robin *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 4 The Mysterious Man/The Crocodiles Tounge *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 5 The Giant Peach *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 6 Garbage Picking/The First of Taste of Giant Peach *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 7 Meet the Animals/"That's the Life for Me" *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 8 The Roll Away Peach *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 9 In the Middle of the Ocean/"That's the Life for Me" (Reprise) *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 10 Tod's Plan/Shark Attack *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 11 Hungry Charlie/"Eating the Peach" *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 12 Setting for the Night/Tod's Dream (Nightmare) *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 13 Lost in The Icy Wilderness *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 14 Finding a Compass/Pirate Attack *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 15 Sash's Loving Music/"Family" *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 16 Made It to New York City/Dragon Maleficent Strikes Back *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 17 On Top of the Empire State Buliding *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 18 Shuriki and Aunt Figg Returns *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 19 Christopher Robin's New Family *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach - Part 20 End Credits ("Good News")/Spike the Aunts Arcade Game Movie Used: *James and the Giant Peach (1996) Clip Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Elena of Avalor *The Black Cauldron *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Princess and the Frog *Sleeping Beauty Gallery Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as James (Live-Action) Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Figg as Aunt Sponge Shuriki_back_story.jpg|Shuriki as Aunt Spiker Blackcauldron062.jpg|Dallben as Old Man ShrewzleWatch36.jpg|Roger and Anitta Radcliffe as James' Parents Young Tod.jpg|Tod as James (Anthropomorphic) Rafiki-the-lion-king-7.32.jpg|Rafiki as Grasshopper Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Centipede Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Ladybug Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg|Sasha as Miss Spider Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy the Crow as Earthworm Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-10109.jpg|Frog Tiana as Glowworm Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Rhinoceros James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps_com-3747.jpg|Giant Shark as Itself Category:Uranimated18 Category:James and the Giant Peach Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs